Pups Find Their Voice
Future Generation story by MidnightCollies. After Clark learns that his crush Sharpay finds boys who can sing dreamy, he decides to practice singing and then try to impress her. His only problem is.. He can't sing to save his life. So instead he gets his brother, Jayce to do the singing for him. Things soon go downhill when Sharpay gets suspicious of their little performance, now it's time for Clark to face the music. * Clark * Jayce * Sharpay * Rusty * Rubble * Cadence * Kaitlyn * Athena * Lillian It was a sunny summer's day in Adventure Bay. Outside the Lookout, Rubbles trainee, Rusty, lay. He had decided to take a day off from work to spend some time with his family. His daughter Cadence sat not too far away from her father, chatting with her bff, Sharpay. "I'm just saying, guys who have floppy ears are like the cutest!" Cadence giggled. The two got together each day for their regular "girl chat" which consisted of the topic of mostly boys, followed by fashion, celebs and anything they could make their hair look "dazzling" with. At this particular moment, the subject of conversation was boys. "You got that right~ though semi-perked are adorbs too~" Sharpay added. Cadence nodded in agreement. "And guys who are funny~ that's a major impress factor." "Daw, you girls talking about me again?" A voice chuckled from behind them. Cadence rolled her eyes at her brother Clark. She knew all too well that he was secretly obsessed with her best friend, so their chat was occasionally interrupted by him attempting to talk to Sharpay. Sharpay of course was oblivious to his crush on her. "Again? When were we ever talking about you in the first place?! Leave us alone to chat Clark!" Cadence demanded as she shot him a glare. Clark simply chuckled and sat between his sister and her friend, pushing Cadence out of the way and turning his attention to Sharpay. "So you girls were talking about dudes huh? If I were you I'd go for guys who are witty, strong, brave and courageous~ kinda like me!" He smirked, sitting proudly. He was then pelted in the head by a clump of dirt and grass. "Ow!! Hey?!" "Clark I said beat it!!" Cadence snarled as she filled her paw with more earth. Clark got up and ran off, hiding behind a nearby bush so he could still listen to their convo. "Sorry about him Shar, he's so stupid, ugh." He heard his sister apologise. "No worries girlie~ I don't mind it, he's a lot less annoying than my brothers." She said rolling her eyes. "So anyways, what were we talking about?" "Boys~ you know what's really the cutest thing in boys for me? When they can fix things, like.. Mechanics! Hard working boys are just the best~" Cadence sighed happily. Clark gagged from his spot behind the bush, he could think of about a million other things he'd rather listen to than this! "Oh! You know what I love in boys! When they can sing~" Sharpay said with a small giggle. Clark’s ears perked up as he suddenly became interested in the conversation. "Guys with great singing voices could put me under a spell, it's just the most charming thing ever!" Sharpay squealed. Clark smiled from his spot behind the bush as an idea came to him. "I've got it! If I sing for Sharpay, she'll be all impressed and then she might finally like me! Now all I need to do is practice.. Hmmm Jayce is a good singer, maybe he can give me some pointers!" He whispered to himself as he ran off to find his brother. He ran into the Lookout to find Jayce with his other three sisters, Kaitlyn, Lillian and Athena. "Heya Clark!" Athena greeted as she caught sight of her big brother. Clark rushed up to them and stood in front of them. "Guys! I've finally figured out how to get Sharpay to like me!!" He said erratically. "I heard her and Cadence talking about guys and she said she LOVES guys who sing!! All I have to do is sing for her and she'll love me!" "Yeah.. One problem.. You can't sing." Lillian stated. Clark frowned at his sister. "What are you talking about? Yes I can!" "Well you can, but you're not good at it. I hear you singing in your mirror, it's so loud and screechy I'm surprised the mirror isn't broken!" Kaitlyn told him causing him to blush in embarrassment. The others laughed at him. "Well.. Jayce you're a good singer! Can you teach me?" Clark asked, giving his brother puppy eyes. Jayce thought for a minute, him being the softie he is though, said yes of course. I mean, how hard could it be to teach his brother how to sing a little better? "I can try! I'm sure it won't be that hard!" Jayce said enthusiastically. Clark jumped up, running around in excitement. "Awesome!!! Well c'mon! We better get started!" He rushed as he pulled Jayce out of the lookout and down to the bridge. The two sat on the edge of the bridge, Jayce singing a few notes and then getting Clark to copy them. The more they tried though... The worse Clark got. Jayce's eye twitched, he tried his best to cover his ears to block out Clark's awful singing. "Okay okay! That's enough for today Clark!" He pleaded. Clark stopped singing and tilted his head. "We can't stop! I want to sing the song to her later! Please Jayce.." He pouted. Jayce took a deep breath, scratching his neck nervously. He had to tell his brother the truth.. He couldn't let him embarrass himself in front of his crush. "Well bro... Thing is I don't thing I can teach you.. Your voice is um.. Not the best.. heh." Jayce admitted. Clarks ears drooped, his smile fading as he lay down looking out at the bay sadly. "Man.. That was the only chance I had of ever getting her to like me.. Maybe I should give up.." He sighed. An incredible wave of guilt hit Jayce, he couldn't help feeling bad for his brother and he hated that he had made him feel worse. "C'mon bro! There must be something else I can help you with! Isn't there any other way?" "She said she loved guys who could sing! And that they could put her under a spell and that it's the most charming thing ever.. I can't sing I wish I had your voice..." He whined. His spirits lifted though when an idea came to mind. "Wait a minute... I have an idea!!! Jayce, you could sing to her for me!!" Jayce tilted his head in confusion. "Clark I can't.. What happens if she falls for me then? I can't do that to you.." He told him. Clark shook his head. "No no! I mean you could sing and I could lip synch! She'd never know! You can be hiding and you can sing through your pup tag to mine so that it would look like I was the one singing!" Clark told him excitedly. Jayce shifted his paws anxiously. "Isn't that lying though? And what happens if we get caught?" He asked. "We won't! Please Jayce.. She's my dream girl just do me this one favour, pleaseeeee??" He begged. Again, Jayce thought about it for a second. His brother was head over heels for this pup and he would hate to see him upset.. Maybe just a small lie wouldn't hurt? She'd never find out, just like Clark said! "Heh well... Alright, one song and that's it though!" Jayce smiled. "Woohoo!!! Yes, yes!! Thanks Jayce!!" Clark barked happily. (Scene Change: Jayce's Badge) The two began practicing what they were gonna do, Clark linked up their pup tags so that Jayce could sing and it would play through his. Jayce was still skeptical about the idea, though, if it worked it would make Clark extremely happy. That was of course, if it worked. The boy's father, Rusty and his mentor Rubble couldn't help but notice the sweet song coming from the TV room "Wow Jayce, I never knew you could sing like that!" Rusty exclaimed, causing the two boys to jump a little. "I-I uh..l" Jayce stammered, blushing a little. Due to Jayce's slight stage fright, he didn't really sing in front of anyone, aside his siblings and occasionally his mother. "You're really talented, kiddo!" Rubble added. Jayce smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed by all the attention. "Aw gee.. Hehe... Thanks.." He replied. "So what are you boys practicing for? Cause that sure sounds like what you're doing." Rusty asked. The two boys looked to each other nervously, thinking for a moment before Clark finally decided, what harm could telling do? "Well dad, Jayce is gonna help me impress Sharpay so that she'll finally like me back." Clarks’s smirked proudly, puffing out his chest. Jayce titled his head, face-pawing. "Haha, that's my boys! Good luck son!" Rusty said, ruffling Clarks fur and then walking back out with Rubble. "Okay, let's just go and get this over with before anyone else asks questions." Clark insisted, grabbing Jayce by his collar and pulling him out of the Lookout. Outside, Sharpay and Cadence still sat in their spot under the trees. The two continued to gossip like Adventure Bay depended on it. Again, Clark hid behind the small bush not too far away, Jayce ducking down beside him. "Okay dude, you know the plan, when your pup tag flashes on, start singing!" Clark said, jumping out from behind the bush without giving Jayce anytime to reply. He strolled confidently over to the girls again. "Oh great... Here comes Captain stupid..." Cadence muttered under her breath as she noticed her younger brother coming towards them. Sharpay smirked, chuckling a little. "Hi Clark~" she greeted nonchalantly. "Hey Sharpay, so, I have something I really wanna say, or should I say- sing to you~" Clark sat in front of the two, now slightly curious, girls. He placed his paw on his pup tag, causing it to light up. Jayce's beeped on not a moment afterwards. The younger pup gulped, then started singing into his tag. "I don't like the way he's looking at you, I'm starting to think you want him too, Am I crazy, have I lost ya? Even though I know you love me, can't help it" The girls looked to each other in astonishment, neither of them had any idea Clark was such a good singer. Every note was on key, he sang it effortlessly. Cadence glared at her brother, he sang a little too effortlessly and since when could he sing in the first place?! "Cadence I thought you said your brother couldn't sing? He's amazing!" Sharpay whispered to her. "I turn my chin music up, And I'm puffing my chest, I'm getting red in the face, You can call me obsessed, It's not your fault that they hover, I mean no disrespect, It's my right to be hellish~ I still get jealous~~" "He can't Sharps! Jayce is a great singer but when Clark sings is sounds like claws on a chalkboard!" The two girls raised an eyebrow suspiciously. It didn't take them long to figure that something wasn't right. Then out of the corner of her eye, Sharpay caught something flickering in a nearby bush. A red light. Similar to the one from a certain pups tag. "'Cause you're too pretty, beautiful, And everybody wants to taste, That's why, I still get jealous~" "Hmmm" Sharpay hummed to herself, getting up and heading past Clark and over to the bush. Clark spun around nervously, accidentally taking his paw off his pup tag. "No! Sharpay wait!!" He called. Sharpay ignored him, heading over to the bush were the faint singing of another pup could be heard. As she expected, it was Jayce. She gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder. Immediately, he jumped up, backing away a little. "Oh... Heh.. Hey there miss..." He chuckled nervously. "Alright, what's going on?!" Sharpay asked, irritation clear in her tone. Without another thought, Jayce took off towards the Lookout, leaving Clark to clean up his mess. Sharpay glared at Clark, raising in eyebrow as she waited an explanation. "Alright alright.... Sharpay.... I've had a huge raging crush on you for a while now and well... When I overheard you saying to my sister that you loved boys who can sing I tried to practice and get better but I'm horrible at singing, horrible! ....so I got Jayce to sing while I lip synced.... I just wanted you to like me back so badly..... I'm sorry I lied..." Clark said, hanging his head low as he awaited a scolding from both girls. The two girls looked to each other in shock. "Aw Clark... No one has ever gone to that kind of trouble just to impress me before.." Sharpay said, placing her paw under his chin and lifting his head up so she could look him in the eyes. "R-really?" "Yeah, I've had boys try to impress me before, but they've never went to all that trouble! I can't believe you did... That's so sweet... I had no idea you felt that way about me.." She smiled down at him, and Clark gave a sheepish smile back. "I do, I really like you Sharpay... And I'm sorry I lied to you-" he was silenced by a soft kiss on his cheek. Cadence watched them hug and giggle from her spot under the tree, fighting the urge to intensely gag at the sappy scene. "Oh great..... Now I have to listen to how charming my brother is- Bleh!" Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Future Generation Category:Songs Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:Love stories Category:Fanon Pages Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:MidnightCollies' Story